SORRY NOR SORRY
by taekill-dy
Summary: Kisah seorang guru yang memperjuangkan nasib anak didiknya. Pria Kota Kim Taehyung yang mengabdi ke desa terpencil tempat anak-anak yayasan Tinodore berada.


**Sorry, Not sorry**

 **CAST : Taekook**

 **Rating : General**

 **Genre : Hurt, Family**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **I**

 **I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah seorang guru yang berjuang untuk**

 **menegakkan keadilan dikalangan murid-murid tertindas**

 **Yayasan Tinodore**

 **perbatasan**

 **Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS IS YAOI/ BOYS LOVE/ BOY X BOY**

.

.

 _ **~Prologue~**_

" Apa kau yakin akan pergi ke pulau itu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?, Itu daerah tertinggal?" tanya seorang gadis berwajah manis namun terlihat buliran air mata disudut matanya.

Sore ini terlihat dua orang sejoli yang sedang bertengkar di taman kota siperempuan tengah marah pada sang lelaki yang hanya diam menunduk sambil mengantongi celananya. Putus sudah harapannya untuk membujuk sang lelaki agar tetap tinggal di Seoul. Lelaki itu lebih memilih ambisinya untuk berpetualang dan membagi ilmu kedaerah perbatasan.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih ambisimu itu daripada aku? Aku tidak terima? ..

" **Kita PU-TUS**!"

Masih jelas terdengar isakan sang gadis saat dia mengatakan hal putus. Dia lebih memilih mengakhiri hubungan ini dari pada mati kesepian pada penantian yang tak berujung. Lelaki itu menelan ludahnya sungguh dia tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka seperti ini, seharusnya gadis itu lah pendukung yang menguatkan akan keputusannya ini namun ini malah sebaliknya. Meski sedikit kecewa, lelaki itu tidak terkejut toh semua orang juga menganggap dia gila dan aneh dengan keputusannya ini.

Lelaki itu angkat suara

"Baiklah.. kalau itu maumu...,

" Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Selamat tinggal"

Tanpa menoleh sang gadis yang kini tengah terisak, terduduk lemas dibawah pohon dia sendiri tidak mengerti akan keputusan kekasihnya, dia benar-benar berubah, dia benar-benar egois, lelaki egois dengan segala ambisinya. Menatap nanar punggung sang pria hingga tidak terlihat.

.

.

 _ **Agent dari perubahan**_

 _ **Orang yang bersiap menerima segala**_

 _ **Rintangan**_

Kim Taehyung pria berusia 20 tahun tamatan terbaik dari Universitas Seoul ternama di Korea di tahun 1900. Banyak pihak perusahaan yang menawarkan pekerjaan untuknya, Pihak Universitas yang memintanya untuk bekerja di bidang Rektorat serta tawaran beberapa beasiswa luar negeri untuk mengembangkan bakat dan keilmuwannya dengan jumlah currency yang sangat menggiurkan namun semua itu dia tolak dengan mentah – mentah karena dia sudah memiliki impian dan ambisi tersendiri.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang atau kebanyakan orang mengatakan jika dirinya sudah gila, membuang masa depannya begitu saja hanya karena deluasionalnya yang tak berguna. Orangtua, kekasih, teman dekat membullynya akan keputusan untuk berpindah ke Busan tepatnya disebuah pulau perbatasan antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara yang bahkan tempatnya sendiri masih belum terjamin akan keamanannya. Orang berkata, pria ini sudah gila?".

Namun siapa yang mampu untuk menghentikan hasrat seorang Kim Taehyung jika dia berpikir demikian dia akan melakukannya!

.

.

 _ **Stasiun Kereta Api**_

 _ **Seoul Busan**_

 **.**

 **.**

Stasiun kereta api dipenui dengan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan keluarga maupun sengaja untuk mengantarkan keluarga. Terlihat seorang pria berwajah tampan yang tengah berdiri seorang diri tak lama kemudian kereta sudah tiba, pria itu berjalan sambil membawa kedua kopernya yang setia menemaninya masuk kedalam kereta api lalu menempatkannya di jok penyimpanan barang. Senyumnya mengembang sambil menatap pemandangan pepohonan dan sawah yang terbentang luas seiring dengan berjalannya kereta. Benar-benar dari pancaran bola matanya tidak ada kata menyesal sedikitpun akan keputusan yang diambilnya.

.

.

Kereta berhenti di Stasiun terakhir di pinggiran kota Busan, jalur awal yang akan menggiringnya ke tempat tujuan. Hari sudah mulai sore warna langit sudah semerah darah. Tempatnya masih asri jalan yang masih terbentuk dari kerikik-kerikil kecil dan jangan lupakan jika orang masih menaiki Saldo sebagai kenderaan. Pria kota itu menaiki saldo yang kemudian sang kupir menurunkannya didekat sungai yang disana ditemuinya seorang kakek tua yang tengah mengikat rakitnya.

" Anak muda.. kakek tua ini lah yang akan membawamu kesana" ucap sang kupir. Lalu bapak kupir itu bergerak setelah taehyung membayar biaya perjalanannya. Taehyung menatap kakek tua yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya kulitnya sudah lumayan keriput namun badannya masih sangat tegap benar-benar fisik penduduk desa.

" Bisakah bapak membawaku ke Yayasan Tinodore?" ucapnya pada tukang perahu. Si tukang perahu tersenyum mempersilahkan pria dengan balutan long coat hitam itu naik keatas rakitnya sambil mengangkat koper

Sembari mendayung rakit kakek itu berkata

"Sepertinya kau bukan warga disini, apa yang ingin kau lakukan di yayasan itu?" tanya tukang perahu.

"Aku dari Seoul Kek, aku ingin mengajar disini" ucap taehyung tersenyum simpul.

" oh seorang guru" ucap sang kakek terkekeh.

Langit sudah mulai gelap bahkan suara jangkrik sudah mulai terdengar pertanda hari sudah malam. Untungnya cahaya kemerlap lampu sudah mulai terlihat yang menandakan Yayasan Tinodore sudah semakin dekat. Bangunannya begitu klasik bertingkat tiga layakanya bagaikan bangunan asrama lama. Cat dinding putih yang sudah mulai rapuh dilapisi dengan lumut-lumut diatasnya yang menandakan bangunan ini sudah cukup tua. Taehyung semakin tertarik dan tidak sabaran untuk bertemu dengan wajah-wajah calon muridnya.

Bangunannya terlihat sangat sepi apa semua orang sudah tidur jam segini, Taehyung menatap jam tangan yang bertengger indah dipergelangannya waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 08.00pm harusnya terdengar suara bernyanyi atau semacamnya ini masih jam belajar malam.

Lelaki bermantel hitam tinggi besar itu melangkah sembari menarik dua kopernya masuk kedalam yayasan hingga dia bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua yang sedang memegang senter atau penerang, kenapa disekitar jalan menuju gedung tidak dipasang lampu padahal didepan gerbang lampunya begitu terang.

" Permisi pak..(Ucapnya)

" Saya.. Kim Taehyung dari Seoul yang akan mengajar ditempat ini" Taehyung menyapa kakek tua yang kelihatannya sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu. Pak tua itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak mengenakkan.

" Kau menghilangkan buruanku" ucap pak tua itu dengan nada suara yang kesal.

"Ah..maafkan saya Pak, saya tidak tahu anda sedang berburu bina..

Tiba-tiba

"SELAMAT DATANG TUAN KIM TAEHYUNG!" Ucap seorang pria berkepala botak denga jas lengkap yang terlihat sangat berwibawa , dia adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik yayasan tinodore.

" Pak dus..tolong bawakan koper tuan kim taehyung ke kamarnya selagi aku ingin berbicara dengannya" ucap pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung kini tengah duduk sembari mengobrol santai dengan pemilik sekolah diruangannya. Dia begitu bangga dan sangat merasa tersanjung jika pria kota yang memiliki prestasi cukup gemilang dengan sukarela mau jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk meningkatkan mutu pendidikan.

" Mohon kerjasamanya.. dan selamat bekerja" Ucap sang kepala sekolah Taehyung tersenyum berjabat tangan dengan atasan barunya.

.

.

Ruangan baru yang akan dihuninya tidak begitu besar ukurannya kurang lebih 3x4 meter dan ranjang yang akan menjadi tempatnya tidur terlihat sudah mulai kempes mungkin kapasnya sudah mulai lapuk bahkan tidak layak untuk ditempati, untungnya dia sudah mempersiapkan matras empuk yang sengaja dia bawa dari rumah.

Hingga kemudian matanya tertuju kepada sebuah boneka merah marun didalam koper kepalanya berbentuk love dengan piyama biru bermotif bintang yang meletakat ditubuh boneka. Benda berharga hadiah dari sang kekasih di hari first anniv jadian mereka. Meski kemarin sudah resmi putus namun siapa sangka dirinya masih membawa boneka menggemaskan bernama "TATA" bersamannya. Lalu meletakkan benda itu disisi ranjang.

.

.

 **Hari pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kim Taehyung untuk mengajar dia sedikit deg-degan kemeja coklat berbalut sweeter dipadu celana hitam kelonggaran serta buku yang sedang digenggamnya menggambarkan jika dia benar-benar seorang guru.

Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak menentu seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan pintu kelas tak sabaran untuk bertemu dengan wajah-wajah baru yang akan menjadi murid didiknya, dirinya ditempatkan menjadi wali kelas karena wali yang lama katanya sedang dirawat dirumah sakit akibat kecelakaan, meski cukup bingung akan pembagian tingkatan kelas yang terdiri atas kelas anak-anak anak-anak dan remaja.

"Ceklek" (Pintu terbuka)

" **SELAMAT PAGI ANAK-ANAKKK!"** (dengan suara yang bersemangat dan senyum kotak yang terpampang diwajahnya).

.

.

5 menit

.

.

Hening tak ada seorangpun murid yang menjawab bahkan membalas senyuman manisnya. Taehyung sedikit terkejut akan sikap anak-anak mungkin karena dia masih baru jadi anak-anak belum mengenalnya.

.

.

" Sepertinya kalian sedikit terkejut karena tidak mengenal bapak, perkenalkan nama Bapak Kim Taehyung yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian menggantikan Pak Kim Jongin wali kalian sebelumnya~"

.

.

Masih belum ada respon malahan semakin dipandang anak-anak semakin membuang dan menunduk seolah menghindari kontak mata. Taehyung sedikit gugup akan hari pertamanya kenapa muridnya begitu pasif.

Setelah 10 menit disana kemudian dirinya tersadar akan kondisi murid-muridnya , mereka tidak menggunakan seragam hanya berupa pakain kusam seadanya dan murid-murid itu hanya duduk diatas lantai berlapiskan kayu dengan bantuan meja belajar lipat.

Empati dengan kondisi anak yang tinggal diperbatasan diruangan itu hanya terdapat satu meja dan kursi bagus yang dipastikan yang akan menjadi tempat duduk guru. Dinding berlapis kayu yang sudah mulai bolong, jendela kaca yang tampak berlobang-lobang dan papan tulis hitam yang kini lebih tepatnya berwarna coklat karena tripleknya sudah terkelupas.

" Kalian semua duduk dilantai.. rasanya tidak adil jika bapak duduk sendiri diatas kursi jadi.. apa ada yang mau membantu bapak mendorong meja ini kesudut hmmn?" Tanya sang guru yang lagi-lagi sedikitpun tidak dibalas oleh anak-anak. Jadi mau tidak mau taehyung lah yang memindahkan bangku dan meja itu seorang diri.

.

.

Sementara diruangan guru, "aku dengar ada seorang guru baru berasal dari kota yang menggantikan posisi Jongin?" tanya seorang guru bertubuh tinggi besar kepada guru berpakaian olahraga yang sedang menyedup kopi pahitnya.

" Aku benci orang baru, mereka hanya akan mempersulit saja, aihh" ucap sang lawan bicara. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu hanya tersenyum ketus.

Sementara Taehyung didalam kelas kini dirinya sedang duduk diatas papan mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan sang murid.

" Bapak sudah memperkenal diri, sekarang giliran kalian, ayo mulai dari mana?" bujuk taehyung namun anak-anak masih bersikap apatis.

Dia menghela nafas sambil memandangi satu persatu wajah muridnya yang terlihat begitu polos dan lucu dirinya bingung akan reaksi anak-anak yayasan ini padahal sewaktu belajar praktek mengajar di Seoul dulu dia mendapat award sebagai guru berprestasi yang diidolakan oleh anak-anak namun situasinya sangat berbeda dengan ditempat ini.

Tak terasa bel istirahat sudah berbunyi para murid-murid bergegas terburu-buru keluar dari kelas bahkan sampai ada yang terjatuh karena berlari terbirik-birik bagaikan orang yang sedang ketakutan. Taehyung menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya salah apa yang dilakukannya sampai-sampai para anak-anak menjauhinya begitu.

.

.

Pria berparas tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan disertai ekspresi wajah yang tidak bergairah dia sungguh merasa kecewa akan hari pertamanya hasilnya nihil bahkan dia tidak tahu satupun nama dari muridnya mungkin berdiskusi dengan para guru lain mengenai kondisi murid akan sedikit membantunya menghadapi masalah yang dihadapinya.

"KAU MENGERTII, HAKKK"

Taehyung mendengar suara seperti bentakan dari dalam kantor semakin dekat suara itu semakin jelas hingga dia melihat seorang guru yang cukup pendek sedang memarahi murid dari kelas Remaja yang tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dari sang guru, ditatapnya anak itu sedang menunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya sembari tangannya memelintir bajunya.

PARK

Guru kecil yang jika tidak salah bernama Byun Baekhyun memukul, menampar bahkan menjambak rambut simurid hingga terdengar erangan kesakitan taehyung refleks angkat suara.

" **HENTIKAN BYUN SHIII!"**

Sudah cukup Taehyung merasa terkejut akan para guru yang hanya berdiam diri tidak mau tahu akan perlakuan guru Baekhyun. Orang yang merasa namanya tersebut menoleh kearah pria yang memanggilnya lalu orang itu berdiri didepan murid seolah melindungi sang murid.

"Guru baru.. ini bukan urusanmu, pergilah" bentak guru baekhyun dengan nada suara yang terdengar emosi.

"Ini urusanku, Kesalahan apa yang diperbuat olehnya seakan kau ingin membunuhnya, sadarlah dia murid kita" balas Taehyung dengan nada suara yang tidak kalah keras. Sang guru mungil itu tertawa keras taehyung heran apakah ada hal lucu pada perkataanya.

" HAHA...Murid katamu?.. ah.. kau orang baru, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi lain kali, kau tidak akan bisa menghalangiku, permisi Guru Taehyung!" Ucap guru bertubuh mungil yang terlihat galak sembari pergi meninggalkan sepasang guru dan murid yang masih setia berdiri diruang guru.

Taehyung menghela nafas dan berbalik menoleh kearah murid yang kini sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

" Memangnya apa yang kau perbuat sehingga guru bae...

Belum selesai bicara murid bertubuh ideal itu sudah berlari dari hadapannya seolah takut akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kim Taehyung, apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan para murid sehingga para guru juga merasa kesal menghadapi mereka.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, murid-murid sudah berkeluaran dari kelas anak-anak dan juga kelas remaja.

"Hyung tadi kulihat kau dipanggil pak Baekhyun, apa dia memukul mu lagi?" Tanya seorang anak berusia 15 tahun kepada anak bernama Seokjin kelas senior yang usianya sudah 17 tahun yang dipukul dikantor tadi.

Anak tinggi berwajah manis itu menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yoongi, jangan khawatir"

.

.

Asrama terdengar sangat bising akibat suara langkah kaki mereka yang totalnya berjumlah 20 orang, anak-anak tinggal di lantai tiga sementara para guru tinggal di lantai dua dan sekolah mereka berada dilantai satu.

Seorang anak kecil melepas tangan hyungnya langkahnya terhenti karena pandangannya tertuju pada kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka didalamnya terdapat sebuah benda menarik yang berada diatas ranjang.

"Wah.. cantik cekali~" Mata anak itu berbinar ingin melangkah menuju kamar tersebut namun tangannya langsung digenggam oleh seorang anak berotot.

"Kenapa berhenti.. ayo...nanti kau ketinggalan" ucap anak itu lembut.

"Jimin... iyung.. itu~~" Mencoba menunjuk kamar namun hyungnya terlalu sibuk hingga mengabaikannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Saat turun dari tangga anak kecil itu masih setia memerhatikan kamar didekat tangga hingga dia tiba-tiba terkejut saat mendengar knop pintu terbuka seseorang keluar dari dalam sana dan itu adalah wali baru mereka. Anak itu bersembunyi dibalik dinding agar tidak terlihat.

Tiba-tiba

"Kuki.. kau sedang apa disini?" anak itu menoleh lalu dia menemukan hyungnya.

"Coekjin iyung~~" anak itu berlari kearah hyungnya lalu mereka berdua berangkat menuju sekolah.

.

.

Hari ini Kim Taehyung hanya menyalin data-data muridnya dikantor karena memang anak-anak sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga namun karena penasaran apakah reaksi anak-anak padanya sama dengan guru lain jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam kantor. Dia duduk didepan kantor sambil memerhatikan anak-anak yang sedang dibimbing oleh Pak Suho. Sedikit bingung akan sikap guru Suho yang malah tersenyum santai karena dipijat oleh muridnya yang bernama Yoongi.

.

.

"ahgg~~Yoongi.. Pijatanmu enak sekali.. kamu tahu.. Bapak sangat suka melihatmu, kamu sangat manis" goda pak guru tak peduli dengan muridnya yang sedang bermain bola hanya dibiarkan begitu saja, ada yang duduk, ada yang berlari-lari, ada yang didalam kelas.

"Tidak sabar menunggumu 2 tahun lagi kamu pasti akan sangat manis~" sambil menarik tangan seputih susu milik muridnya, murid itu sedikit terkejut.

"P-P-pak.. j-jangan pak~" Mencoba melawan namun kini sang guru tengah mengesap aroma milik muridnya.

" **APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN?!"**

Sang guru cabul itu terkejut sedangkan anak yang dicabuli langsung berlari mungkin karena malu.

"P-Pak T-Taehyung..a-an-anda salah p-paham..".

"Apa anda tidak punya malu?!". Anda sulah berkeluarga kan? Bagaimana jika putri anda diperlakukan begitu? Anda terima?"

Pria paruh baya itu tertunduk wajahnya memerah menahan malu kepada guru yang lebih muda darinya. Taehyung menggeleng kepala lalu beranjak meninggalkan guru paruh baya yang duduk dilapangan seorang diri.

.

.

Taehyung benar-benar shock akan kejadian tadi pagi dia tidak menyangka seorang guru akan melakukan hal sememalukan itu pada muridnya sendiri hingga dia tersadar jika data anak sekolah yang dikerjakannya tadi tertinggal diruang guru, dia pun keluar terburu-buru dari kamarnya.

Seorang anak mungil yang sedang berjalan untuk kembali ke asrama tersenyum melihat pintu kamar didekat tangga sedang terbuka benda merah marun yang menggoda itu jelas terpampang indah diatas ranjang seolah memintanya untuk masuk. Anak itu berpura-pura menjatuhkan barangnya hingga para hyungnya terus berjalan lalu menyelinap kedalam kamar secara diam-diam kemudian menutup pintu kamar.

Mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap benda lucu lalu menaiki ranjang sambil merangkak menuju benda imut merah marun itu.

"Wah.. akhirnya kita bica bertemu boneka..." ucapnya sambil memeluk boneka itu erat-erat.

.

.

"D-Dimana kuki?" tanya Park jimin yang barusan saja sadar karena tidak melihat si bungsu mereka didalam asrama.

"Ku-kuki menghilang...?" sambung sang pria pols yang tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemas.

"Ayo kita cari.." anak berkulit pucat memimpin teman-temannya untuk mencari adik bungsu kesayangan mereka yang usianya bahkan belum genap 5 tahun bisa gawat jika dia ditemukan seseorang.

.

.

Taehyung merasa senang ternyata buku data siswa masih berada disana sambil berjalan dengan senyum kotak dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia terkejut melihat anak kecil berwajah manis yang sedang asyik berbicara sendiri diatas ranjangnya dengan boneka Tata kesayangannya.

"J-Joen Jungkook?" suara berat taehyung membuat anak itu terkejut matanya dipenuhi rasa ketakutan saat dia melihat pintu sudah tertutup dia memeluk erat boneka mungil itu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dan mundur hingga kepala tempat tidur menyentuh punggunya.

"Hiks.. j-jangan.. pak guru.. jangan hukum kuki.." terdengar suara tangisan dari anak itu, Taehyung kaget perasaan dia tidak marah kenapa anak itu malah menangis dan lihat tubuhnya bergetar hebat seiring taehyung mencoba mendekatinya. Pria dewasa itu memutuskan tidak ingin menakuti anak mungil itu.

"Oke.. pak guru tidak akan menghukummu jadi tolong jangan menangis~" bujuk Taehyung dengan nada suara yang lembut dan agak akrab membuat anak kecil itu merasa lebih tenang dan kini mulai menampakkan wajahnya.

.

.

Taehyung sangat menyukai anak-anak baginya anak-anak itu ibarat malaikat kecil tanpa dosa yang dikirimkan tuhan untuk membuat hati orang-orang menjadi lebih damai jadi tidak mungkin dia akan tega menghukum murid-muridnya begitu kasar.

"Jadi.. kau menyukai bonekanya?" Kini taehyung sudah bisa mencairkan suasana anak itu sudah tidak ketakutan berbeda saat pertama taehyung muncul.

" Cuka...cacangnim~" Taehyung terkekeh geli bahkan cara bicaranya belum sempurna, dia merasa iba karena diumur 4 tahun anak itu sudah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dipanti ini dia hanya dibesarkan oleh hyung asramanya saja, belum waktunya untuk bersekolah namun dia harus karena tidak ada yang menjaganya didalam asrama.

" Boneka ini namanya Tata katakan hallo pada Tata" Ucap Taehyung sambil memainkan boneka itu.

"Annyeong Tata, aku kuki.. kita berteman nae~"

"Annyeong kuki.. kita berteman~" jawab Taehyung seolah memperagakan suara Tata dan anak kecil manis bergigi kelinci itu hanya terkekeh kini keduanya sudah terliahat akrab satu sama lain.

RUG

RUG

Anak itu memegangi perutnya saat bunyi rug keluar dari dalam sana taehyung yang tersadar anak itu kelaparan segera mengambil makanannya. Menuntun anak kecil itu untuk duduk diatas matras. Anak itu menelan ludahnya saat mi hitam terpampang dihadapannya, menyantap minya dengan begitu rakus hanya dengan empat kali suapan mi dari piring kecilnya habis.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam, Kuki baru tersadar jika dirinya tidak pamit pada hyungnya pasti mereka semua akan sangat khawatir sekarang ini.

" Cacangnim~`Kuki macih boleh main cama Tata lagi?" ucapan anak itu terdengar seperti memohon.

" kenapa tidak, pasti boleh" jawab Taehyung lembut anak itu tersenyum manis.

"Terimakacih cacangnim.. kuki pamit nae," ucap anak itu lalu berlari membuka pintu dengan langkah kaki mungilnya. Taehyung merasa lega setidaknya dia sudah berkomunikasi dengan salah seorang muridnya.

.

.

Sementara didalam asrama para anak-anak terlihat sedang resah, adik bungsu mereka belum juga kembali dan waktu sudah mendekati pukul 07.00 sudah tiba waktunya untuk mengunci seluruh pintu.

" Hyung bagaimana kalau kuki belum datang juga, apa kita akan membiarkan pintu terbuka?" Tanya hoseok.

"Membiarkan terbuka katamu? Kamu ingin mencari mati? Kita harus menutupnya?" Lawan Jihoon.

"Menutup bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau kuki datang tiba-tiba?" bentak Jimin.

"Sudah..sudah.. dia pasti pulang, aku percaya padanya" Ucap Seokjin meski sebenarnya hatinya sangat khawatir."Lagi pula.. selama orang itu disini, aku yakin dia akan menolong kita" Tambah Seokjin dengan nada suara yang mulai tenang.

"Orang itu siapa? Tidak ada orang baik disini" Bantah Park jimin

"Kita semua hanya sampah bagi me..

.

.

"DERGG"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka seseorang mungkin mendorongnya dan orang itu adalah anak mungil yang mereka cari selama 5 jam.

"Annyeong... semuanyaa kakak-kakak" ucap anak itu terdengar ceria.

"Kukii~~" Para kakak-kakak berlari berhamburan menyambut kedatangan adik mereka.

"Kau dari mana saja kuki? , kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu". Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan muncul dari para hyungnya namun anak itu hanya tersenyum bahagia merasa lucu akan sikap seluruh hyungnya.

"Gawat... kita harus segera menutup pintunya jika tidak~" Ucap namjoon yang mengintip dari jendela luar melihat seorang pria dewasa sedang berjalan menuju asrama mereka, pria dewasa yang dia kenal betul.

Anak-anak itu dengan terburu-buru menarik kuki lalu menutup dan mengunci seluruh pintu, jendela dengan erat-erat, menurunkan tirai dan mematikan lampu lalu berbaring dan menarik selimut layakanya bagaikan kepompong yang sedang bersembunyi.

Dalam satu selimut yang sama Min yoongi pria berkulit pucat menatap wajah adik kecilnya.

"Kuki dari mana? Kami sangat khawatir?" bisiknya agar orang-orang yang kini tengah menggedor-gedor pintu asrama mereka tidak mendengarnya.

"Kuki main cama Tata, hyung" jawab anak itu dengan bangganya.

"Tata? Siapa tata?" tanya sang hyung, anak itu tidak mau menjawab karena hyungnya pasti akan marah jika mendengar kata guru.

Dengar,kuki jangan ulangi hal itu lagi, jika kuki terlambat 5 menit saja kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganmu" Yoongi menasehati adik kecilnya. Anak itu hanya mengganguk.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"DOOR.. DORR

Suara bantingan pintu semakin keras,

"Door"

Kini dijendela juga ada, para anak-anak semakin menutup tubuhnya dan menarik selimut dengan erat. "K-Kuki takut hyung~~" Ucap anak polos itu kepada min yoongi yang kini memeluknya erat.

Sttss.. ucap Min yoongi pertanda agar adiknya tidak berisik.

.

.

"SOEKJIN...SEOKJIN"

"Soekjin Sayang.. aku tahu kau belum tidur, keluarlah agar aku tak menggangu adik-adikmu~" suara berat itu sangat familiar ditelinga anak remaja bernama Seokjin, tubunya bergetar ketakuan mendengar suara itu, dia menahan tangisannya.

" Kumohon.. tenanglah, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukaimu lagi" bisik ketua kelas yang kini memeluk Soekjin didalam selimut agar dia tetap tenang.

Lebih dari satu jam akhirnya teror dimalam hari itu sudah mulai tenang, semua anak-anak menghela nafas lega akhirnya mereka selamat malam ini.

.

.

Pelajaran seni pada ummnya akan terasa menyenangkan bagi anak-anak karena berkaitan dengan warna serta kelas anak-anak dan remaja juga digabung namun yang menjadi masalahnya guru wanita berambut hitam panjang itu tidak suka dengan kesalahan.

Baginya kesalahan itu merupakan hinaan terhadap harga dirinya.

Anak kecil yang duduk dibarisan kedua selalu sangat khawatir disetiap hari rabu karena jujur anak itu bahkan belum mampu untuk membaca dan memegang pensil dengan sempurna.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang ikuti cara ibu menggambar dan usahakan jangan sampai berbelok lalu saat mewarnai harus satu arah" Ucap guru itu dengan nada suara yang sangat tegas.

Setelah memberikan penjelasan anak-anakpun mulai menggambar dengan serius sang guru berjalan memerhatikan kegiatan anak-anak tersenyum pada murid berbakat bernama Jihoon yang cara menggambarnya sangat sempurna.

"Hiks" Terdengar isakan kuki, Yoongi yang duduk disebelahnya bisa merasakan betapa ketakukannya anak itu saat ini. Gambarnya sangat berantakan. Langkah tumit bu Seulgi sudah semakin dekat.

" **KAMUU!"** Bentaknya sambil menarik gambaran anak itu lalu mengoyak-ngoyaknya dan melemparkannya kewajah anak itu.

.

.

"HUWAAAKK"

Tangisan anak itu pecah.

"Sudah 5 bulan lebih belajar cara menggambarmu masih berantakan, ayooo.. ikut ibuu!" sambil menjewer telinga anak itu dan menyeretnya keluar.

.

.

"K-Kukii" Ucap Yoongi.

Semua anak-anak yang menggambar menjadi bubar mereka mengintip kearah mana bu seulgi akan membawa kuki. Yang benarnya saja usianya masih 4 tahun tidak mungkin dia bisa menggambar dengan benar.

"Bagaimana ini? Kuki terlalu kecil untuk dihukum, harusnya aku menukarkan gambarku saja" Ucap Yoongi merasa bersalah.

"Kita harus minta bantuan hyung" Ucap Hoesok.

"b-bantuan?" Seokjin sedikit berpikir lalu berlari keluar.

"Seokjin kau mau kemana?" Teriak namjoon khawatir.

.

.

Anak itu berlari kencang, semakin cepat dia sampai semakin nyawa kuki akan tertolong dia masih ingat seminggu yang lalu Suwon membuat kesalahan lalu bu Seulgi menghukumnya dengan cara memukuli kakinya dengan rotan hingga dia tidak bisa berjalan. Kini apa yang akan dilakukannya pada kuki.

"BUARR~"

Pintu terdorong, seluruh orang yang ada diruangan menatap kearah murid yang sedang panik. Para guru sedang dalam keadaan rapat.

"P-pak Taehyung". Ucap anak itu dengan tatapan mata yang sangat butuh pertolongan. Dengan segera pak taehyung keluar untuk permisi dan berjalan menuju Soekjin.

.

.

Pria bermata elang itu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi bagaimanapun juga kuki itu masih terlalu kecil untuk dihukum seperti itu bahkan usianya masih waktunya untuk bermain.

"KUKIII!" sambil mendorong pintu kamar mandi yang berukuran cukup besar memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang sedang menyirami tubuh sikecil. Anak itu menggigil kedinginan sambil menangis.

.

.

"hi-hiks..c-ca-cangnimm~~"

" **BERHENTI MENYIKSA MURIDKU ATAU KUBUNUH KAUU!"**

" **BUARKGG"**

Taehyung benar-benar hilang kendali dia meninju pintu kamar mandi hingga ambruk. Gadis itu terkejut dia ketakutan melihat aura dominan yang dikeluarkan oleh pak taehyung ditatapnya sudah banyak anak-anak yang menonton kearah mereka. Gadis itupun keluar.

Park jimin terus memandangi punggung pak taehyung yang kini memeluk kuki dan memasangkan mantel pada anak itu agar tetap hangat dia terus memerhatikan cara pak taehyung menggendong anak yang ketakutan itu dan memeluknya agar anak itu merasa tenang. Dia juga melihat jelas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana marahnya pak taehyung saat melihat murid didiknya disiksa seperti itu.

.

.

Pria itu menggantikan baju kuki dengan piyama kecil miliknya sewaktu masih kecil untungnya masih selalu setia disimpannya. Anak itu pasti akan sangat trauma bagaimana mungkin mereka tega melakukan itu pada anak berusia 4 tahun, dimana hati nurani? Apa karena anak-anak ini hanya berupa anak yatim piatu jadi semua orang bertingkah seenaknya? Anak-anak ini juga tidak menginginkan hal itu kan?. Lamunan Taehyung terganggu saat kuki gerasak-gerusuk sepertinya dia trauma didalam tidurnya.

Kim Taehyung memposisikan badannya disamping kuki, mencium keningnya agar anak itu merasa tenang lhingga dia tertidur.

Anak itu terbangun membuka matanya perlahan dia tersadar jika dirinya bukan dikamar asrama mereka, saat menoleh kesamping dia melihat sesosok pahlawan yang telah menolongnya ibarat malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan, pak taehyung bukan hanya sebatas guru, dia terkadang bagaikan hyung dan terkadang bagaikan orangtua. Kasih sayang yang selama ini selalu dibutuhkan oleh seorang Joen Jungkook.

.

.

Didepan gerbang gadis bermaju merah itu menghembuskan nafasnya seorang pria botak bertubuh besar menatap keponakannya penuh kecewa.

"Sudah berapa kali paman peringkatkan, jangan terlalu kasar pada anak-anak," orangtua itu menasehati gadis itu dengan pelan.

Gadis itu masih terdiam ditempatnya, tak menggubris paman yang notabennya merupakan kepala sekolahnya.

" Jangan lampiaskan dendam masa lalumu pada mereka, ingat kau juga dulunya sama seperti mereka" tutur lelaki tua itu lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Cukup jauh orangtua itu melangkah hingga emosinya keluar, hatinya yang keras terluluhkan, gadis itu terkuai lemas sambil menangis.

"Hiks.. Hikks.."

Kim Seulgi seorang anak pelarian dari Korea Utara akibat peperangan yang terjadi dimasa lalu, orangtuanya dibunuh kemudian dia diadopsi oleh penduduk korea selatan untuk dijadikan budak, disiksa setiap harinya saat ada piring yang tak sengaja dia pecahkan, dipukul saat ada noda pakaian yang masih kotor pada cuciannya, disiram dengan air saat dirinya membuat masakan menjadi gosong kehidupan yang dijalaninya sangat kejam tidak boleh ada kesalahan usia yang sama dengan Joen Jungkook.

.

.

*Tahun 2000

Tidak terasa beberapa bulan sudah berlalu anak-anak saat ini sedang libur sekolah karena mereka sudah menyelasaikan ujian semester genap.

"Tok tok.

" Siang-siang begini, siapa?" Guman Soekjin memberanikan diri membuka pintu hingga wajah pak taehyung terpampang.

"Pak taehyung" ucap Seokjin.

Mendengar nama pak taehyung disebutkan para murid-murid mendekat pasalnya pak taehyung sudah mereka anggap sebagai orang yang paling mereka percayai yang akan menjadi pelindung mereka, benar-benar seorang wali kelas.

" sasangnim~~" sambil berlari kearah pak taehyung.

" Sebenarnya seseorang ingin bertemu dengan kalian khususnya kuki" jelas pak taehyung. Para anak-anak menjadi bingung seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan kuki.

Pak taehyung memanggil orang itu lalu terlihatlah ibu Seulgi anak-anak menjauh karena ketakutan terutama anak kecil itu dia bersembunyi dibalik pak taehyung.

" Maaf.. maafkan kesalahan ibu selama ini" Ucap gadis itu terlihat menyesal. Kim Soekjin yang sudah beranjak dewasa dia melihat jika gadis itu benar-benar serius.

"A-Apa kalian sibuk?, a-aku sudah menyewa rakit dan berniat membawa kalian jalan-jalan kekota, anggap saja refreshing diliburan sekolah"

Belum ada respon wanita itu sedikit malu karena murid-murid itu benar-benat membencinya hingga suara kuki pecah.

" Jalan-jalan?." Ucap kuki tiba-tiba dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"A.. apa tadi ibu bilang akan membawa kami kekota?" Tanya Namjun biasanya dia anak yang paling tidak mau angkat bicara. Bu Seulgi tersenyum dan mengganguk.

"Kami.. mauu.. kami mauu...!" teriak anak-anak melompat kegirangan baru kali ini dalam sejarahnya para anak yayasan Tinodore menaiki rakit dan berjalan-jalan ke Seoul. Lalu mereka semua bergegas dan memilih pakaian terbaik karena ini pertama kalinya mereka akan dibawa keluar dari asrama dan dibawa ke kota Busan.

.

.

" Sasangnim.. kuki boleh bawa Tata?" belum ada konfirmasi jawaban anak itu sudah mengambil boneka itu dari ranjang Pak Taehyung lalu berlari keluar menyusul para hyungnya yang sudah berjalan menuju tangga. Anak itu sekarang sudah berusia 5 tahun cara bicaranya sudah semakin sempurna.

.

.

Tiga rakit mampu menampung seluruh anak-anak asrama ditambah dengan dua orang guru. Anak berusia 5 tahun itu terus-terusan membasahi tangannya keair dari atas rakit, dia sungguh sangat menyukainya sementara sang guru yang terus kerepotan memeganginya takut jika murid termudanya akan jatuh.

Min yoongi terkekeh melihat pemandangan itu "Ini perasaanku atau apa, tapi pak taehyung bagaikan baby sitter kuki ya?"

" Kuki beruntung diusia mudanya pak taehyung sudah ada" tambah Hosok.

" Kita semua beruntung" timpal Namjun

.

.

~Busan~

Segerombolan murid-murid itu dibawa ke taman bermain wahana di Busan. Ibarat orang yang selama ini baru keluar dari dalam penjara mereka begitu keheranan menatap sejumlah permainan yang sedikitpun tak pernah terlintas dipemikiran mereka. Tempat ini begitu ramai, banyak makanan, mainan, dan sebagainya.

Kim Taehyung menggendong kuki karena takut nanti anak itu akan terlantar walau sang anak sedikit melawan dan meronta.

"Kuki mau jalan sasangnim.. turunkan~~" Sambil memukul bahu sang guru.

"Tidak kuki... ini sangat ramai" jelas pak guru.

.

.

"UWAKKKKK! HAHAHA

Para murid-murid berteriak kencang seiring dengan cepatnya kincir angin yang membawa mereka. Perasaan bahagia ini akhirnya tersampaikan juga.

.

.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum saat melihat sebuah jasa tukang foto muncul ide brilian diotaknya untuk mengajak seluruh para murid untuk berpoto anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan toh pada akhirnya Soekjin dan setingkatannya sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah.

Potograper menyusun rapi anak-anak yang senior berdiri dibelakang, dan junior duduk didepan beserta Pak Taehyung duduk ditengah disamping Bu Seulgi sambil si kecil kuki duduk dipangkuan pak taehyung dengan boneka TATA setia dipelukannya.

Potograper memberi aba-aba

"1..2..3..Cess"

Mereka memperbanyak hasil cuciannya 20 lembar karena para murid juga menginginkannya. Perjalanan yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

Annyong Readers...

Gimana ceritanya?

Lanjut...


End file.
